1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, when collectively performing gradation corrections of image forming apparatuses existing in a large number on a network, that selects a method for gradation correction for each image forming apparatus, and performs gradation corrections of the image forming apparatuses on the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral (MFP) or a printer that combines copying, printing, and facsimile functionalities, has accelerated colorization in offices. In a MFP or a printer, density characteristics are varied depending on its usage frequency and usage environment. As a technique for improving the variation, gradation correction is available. There are two main methods for generating gradation correction data. One is a method for generating the gradation correction data by outputting a paper on which patch patterns for gradation correction have been printed, from the MFP or the printer, and reading gradation correction patch patterns on the paper using a reading apparatus (e.g., a scanner of MFP or a densitometer on the market). Another is a method for generating the gradation correction data, by printing patch patterns for gradation correction from an MFP or a printer on a transfer belt arranged within the MFP or the printer, and reading them using a sensor arranged internally thereof.
A work for generating the gradation correction data, especially a method for generating the gradation correction data through paper output, places a burden on a user. This is because, the user itself must acquire the patch patterns output on the paper, from an output destination, and load the patch patterns into the reading apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Open-Laid No. 2008-058415 discusses an implementation of gradation correction in which a time required for corrections is reduced by reducing a number of patch patterns for gradation correction, where necessary. However, easing a work burden of the user by selecting either one of the above-described two gradation correction methods taking status of each image forming apparatus into consideration, has not yet been discussed.